Sky's Story
by Welsh Gem
Summary: Sky, a twelve year old Avain Human hybrid, is kidnapped and taken to the School where she mets Maximum Ride. Rated T for upseting future scenes and also I am paranoid. By Welsh Gem and Lozzy98! R&R!FAX AND EGGY! Forget Book 7 ever happened!
1. Prologue

**Written by Welsh Gem**

**Idea Created and Developed by Welsh Gem and Lozzy98**

Sky's Story

Prologue

Through the thick blizzard, a twelve year old girl clumsily flew. She pushed her wings down hard, letting her fly faster. She needed to fly faster. They were just a few yards behind her and they weren't leaving without her. The girl squinted to try and see the edges of the mountains but she just couldn't through the thick snow. Wisps of her thick blond hair blew into her mouth and she spat them out again. Inhaling a large dose of hair, the girl tucked in her wings and dropped suddenly. The furious cries of her chasers washed away with the wind as the girl dived down. Still unable to see the outline of the grey mountains, the girl desperately searched for somewhere safe. A house maybe? Her father arriving to save her? But she saw nothing.

Without warning, two dim lights started to shine through the weather. Letting out a sigh of relief, the girl unfurled her wings slowly then flapped towards the lights.

**See that girl there? That's me.**

The girl pushed her wings down hard, a determined gleam lit in her turquoise eyes.

**I****'ll always regret going flying that day.**

The lights were getting brighter as the girl flew closer to them. She was nearly there! Just a few wingspans to go.

**Do you know why I****'ll always regret going flying that day?**

With one final push, the girl spotted where the lights were shining from.

_No!_

The girl tucked in her wings to drop again but it was too late. Someone fired from a gun and a tranquiliser dart pierced the girl's shoulder. She let out a frightened scream and she began to lose altitude really fast. So fast, in fact, that already her eagle sight began to become blurry. She began to lose feeling in her muscles and her wings. Finally, she close her eyes and let herself fall with her wings limply folded against her spine. As they caught her with a strong net, she lost consciousness.

**Because that day was the day they kidnapped me and took me to the place. **_**The**_** place.** **The name sends shivers down your spine. A glimpse of the place would haunt your dreams for years. The place you hope never to go. **_**The school.**_


	2. Meeting Maximum

**Ta for the reviews!**

**Lozzy98: It was out of blackmail, my back-stabbing friend XD**

**Shayna-18: Thanks! **

**RandsomAsRainbows: Her eyes are blue, though. Turquoise, yes but bluey. Maybe later on she could dye her hair blue, even though it probably won't be as cool as having real blue hair.**

Chapter One

When I woke up, I was in a cage. My throat was so dry it felt like I had eaten a heap of dry sand. My head was banging and it hurt so much. My muscles, even the ones in my wings, ached like I had been running while flying for a century, and I don't even know if that's possible! I was so dizzy. My eyelids ached so much I could barley lift them so all I could really see was the bars of the cage and the floor. Nothing else. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

Where was I? Who found out about my wings? I always went flying in blizzards so no one could see me. How could someone see me? Drug me then throw me into a _cage? _

I heard a door slide open and footsteps approaching my cage. I slightly opened one eye and peeked outside of my cage to see who it was. These guys, around thirty, crouched down to see me. They both were wearing white lab coats with the breast pocket and pens. One had jet black hair with greenish eyes, looking a bit like Harry Potter and the other had strawberry blonde hair and his eyes where hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"This isn't one of our Subjects!" cried Harry Potter.

"No but it is extremely unique! We should experiment on it immediately!" The other guy smirked.

"But what is it belongs to another branch, Kingsley? They'll have out heads off!" Questioned Harry Potter. The other guy, Kingsley, grinned.

"I've called all the other branches in America, Alaska, Canada and Mexico and none of them have any escaped Avian hybrids. This one is all ours." Kinsley replied. Harry Potter sighed.

"It looks thirsty." he mentioned. Damn right!

"So? Who cares? Let's get experimenting!" Kingsley cheered. "I'll go get Lab Twelve ready." Then they both got up and left. I closed my eye. I was furious. I wanted to scream at then 'I'm not an 'it' you idiot!' but my throat was so dry I couldn't! After a few minutes of just lying there, hopeless, I finally fell asleep.

Not for long though. About five minutes later, I felt my cage being picked up then slammed onto a cart. I screamed out in pain as I fell from one side of my cage to the other and whacked my right arm and cheek on the bars. I heard a deep snigger then the cart started rolling. I managed to move my legs into acute angles to get ready to stand up. I swung my left arm to the side of my cage and gripped one of the bars tightly. I opened one of my eyes to look where I was but the light was blinding. I gasped then shut my eye tightly. I sighed and my eyes remained closed.

The ride was smooth and I felt a slight breeze hit my face, arms and wings. I heard other people talking; muttering about stuff. I slowly lifted on of my eyelids, flinching at the brightness. The half of my eye got used to the light so I opened it fully. I tried to the other eye and it stung a bit.

I looked around to see other people in lab coats and also these werewolves things but they moved rather stiffly, like robots. The corridor that I was being carted down was white and bright with laminated flooring like a checker board. It was quiet, apart from the sound of muttering, the wheels moving and the screams from some of the rooms. I passed one room with glass walls and inside was a little boy, around three, with a brown monkey tail and fur down his arms and legs. He was lifting weights, about three on each end of the pole and he lifted then high up with no problem. Then the window ended and I looked forward.

The werewolves opened the door and I got carted outside. The fresh air hit me like a tidal wave, drying the little sweat beads on my forehead. I let out a relaxing sigh and the ride got a little bumpy from the gravel I was being rolled across.

Suddenly, I heard the petrified squeal of a monkey. I jerked my head to the left to see a basketball court with more werewolves inside. There were chimpanzees trying to climb up the tall fences but the werewolves, all of them around five or four, jumped up high and grabbed them. The chimpanzees screamed as they got pulled down and it died as they were tore apart by the werewolves. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Do you like you're view?" sneered a deep voice. I snapped my head to my right to see one of the werewolves bending down while walking next to my cage. It had red, hungry eyes and thick brown fur over his head and down his chest and arms. "You'll be just like those monkeys in a few weeks; the prey for the little ones so they can learn how to hunt." he laughed.

I gulped, not as if there was any saliva to swallow. I could smell it's breath, like rotten sewage. I held my nose and croaked "You should really brush your teeth!"

The evil smile of the werewolf disappeared and it stood up straight and angrily kicked my cage. I gasped as my cage tipped and fell off the cart. I heard the werewolf growl as the pusher of my cart, Kingsley, scolded him then ordered him to place my cage back on the cart. The werewolf picked up my cage then slammed it down onto the cart. Kinsley started to push again as the werewolf glared at me, baring it's yellow fangs. It was going to be a long day.

**Later**

I lay inside my cage, my lungs burning and my muscles were tight and non-relaxed. Do you know what they made me do? They sello-taped these sensors to my triceps, my calves and on my forehead and one on each side of my chest, where my lungs were. Also, one on where my heart was. Then they made me run on a treadmill and zapped me with an electric stick if I slowed down. While I was running for three hours straight, I heard them going "Look how these triceps work!" and "Unbelievable brain ability!". They let me have a glass of water and a five minute break after that before returning me to my cage.

I feel like I'm dead. I decided to just lay here with my wings extended and my legs and arms sprawled out. I'm so hungry! I haven't had anything since breakfast with my dad!

Dad. Where was he? Was he trying to find me? Has he given up on me? Does he even know where I am? Did he see me get taken away? Was he worried? Does he even know I'm al-

"Get the fudge off of me!" came a cry. It sounded like a woman. Next thing, the door slide open and two werewolves pushed a nearly thirty old woman inside. One grabbed her arms and struggled to hold her still while another werewolf opened the door the cage next to me. The werewolf holding the woman pushed her in and then quickly slammed the door behind her and locked it. The werewolf peered in at the woman and cackled.

"Not so strong now, are you Maximum?" then he laughed evilly and headed out of the room with his doggy friends. The woman sat up and sighed. I stared at her.

I was right, she was nearly thirty, maybe with a good three years before the big three-nought. She had long brown-blonde, wavy hair with gentle brown eyes. Her face was motherly but also tough and strong. She had a split lip and a cut on her cheek. She looked normal. Why would they want her? She was wearing some ripped jeans and a white shirt and white sneakers. She turned her head to me and blinked. Her jaw dropped slightly, giving me a flash of pearly white teeth and a pink tongue. She's perfectly normal.

I gave her a tiny smile then curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Hello." she whispered.

"Hi." I replied. "Who're you?"

"I'm Max. Maximum Ride. Who are you?" she asked politely. She seemed nice.

"I'm Sky. Just Sky." I answered. Max's eyes widened ever so slightly then she gave me a large smile.

"That's a beautiful name." she commented.

"Thanks. Maximum sounds really tough and strong." I smiled. Max shifted back and leaned against the back of her cage. She let out a sigh and then pulled a watch out of the pocket of her jeans. She mumbled the time then stuffed the watch back into her pocket. It was pretty late, according to Max. Something around eleven. "It's really warm outside." I piped up. I've lived in Alaska my entire life so it always snow and the cold. I've never been anywhere else.

"It is Summer. It's bright outside until nine o'clock. I guess it is kind of warm." Max said with a little smile.

"I grew up in Alaska so it's strange to see the ground with out snow." I giggled. Max's smile grew a little.

"I've been to a place colder than Alaska. The Antarctica." she boasted softly.

"Really?"

"Really. I had to save a robot person from being chewed on by a giant sea lion." Max mentioned.

"Cool." I gasped. Max grinned.

I curled up into a tighter ball and closed my eyes then let out a sigh. I was so exhausted that I just bumped off to sleep.


	3. The Dream

Chapter Two

_Run! Run! You're faster than they are! _

I could here the werewolves behind me, howling as they chased after me. My feet stung as they hit the sharp rock and tingled as they thrashed poison ivy. My lungs were aching for air so I gulped some down but it didn't help. I kept running for miles, not stopping once. By now my feet were all bloody and bruised. I looked up and I saw Dad's brown and white wings with black freckles. He was airborne. I just needed a clearing or something for him to get me.

As if my Fairy Godmother or my Guardian Angel heard me, I saw a little clearing through the thick trees.

_Yes! Yes!_

_No! Oh no!_

I stopped running, my feet skidding across the pebbly earth. It wasn't a clearing. It was a _cliff _and I just managed not to go over the edge. I looked back to the forest and the werewolves emerged from the darkness. I looked up and Dad was hovering me. I cried out to him but he didn't swoop down and picked me up. No, instead he pointed his wings and flew away gracefully. Panicking, I looked back at the werewolves. They had started to surround me. I sighed then held my arms straight in line with my shoulders. Then I let my self fall backwards.

I heard the angry cries of a werewolf and then a bullet firing. A sharp pain hit my heart.

I opened my eyes to see a lab guy poking me with a stick. I was back in my cage. Next to me, Max let out a sigh of relief. The chase was just a dream.


	4. Escape!

Chapter Three

"And then I woke up." I finished. Max stared at me, her jaw slightly hanging.

"They cut off your _wings?" _she gasped. I nodded. It was weird dreaming me without wings. My back felt all cold and exposed but thank God it was just a dream. Max sat back in her corner and sighed. "We need to get out of here." she mumbled.

"This place is Hell." I sighed. I sat in the center of my cage, staring into Max's eyes. She's a nice person but I don't know why she's here. "Why are you here, Max?" I asked.

Max turned her head to me and smiled a little. "Same reason for why you're here." she replied. I gasped. I was wearing a hospital gown with two big slits on the back for my wings. I unfolded them slightly then fluttered them. Max nodded. She crawled to the front of the cage and unfolded her wings.

They were a bit like mine. Max's wings are a light brown with like an ivory color for the converts. The primary feathers were streaked black and white while the secondaries where brown and white. On the back, the feathers were shiny and strong brown and faded nicely into the primaries. Mine were more or less the same, just my wings were a darker shade of brown on the back and front and instead of ivory, I had pure white.

"Your wings are beautiful." Max smiled, gazing at my wings. I smiled back.

"Yours are nicer; they don't have boring white converts." I giggled. Max laughed a bit. Suddenly, the door slid open, making me jump, and two lab guys walked in. They opened Max's cage and cooed her to get out. She pressed herself firmly against the back of the cage. One of the lab guys sighed then closed to door.

He turned to his little friend. "Bring in the Erasers." and then looked back at Max. I crawled over to the nearest corner to Max.

"What are Erasers?" I whispered. Max frowned then raised an eyebrow at me.

"You haven't seen any Erasers?" she gasped. Then two of those werewolves walked in. "They're Erasers." she growled.

"So that's what they're called. I thought these Erasers would be pink and made of rubber." I said plainly. Max snorted then tried not to burst out laughing. They picked up Max's cage then slammed it onto a cart.

"Hey! You'll pay for the damage you know! These Canine Kampars get broken easily!" Max scolded. I smiled. An Eraser got mad then kicked the cage, denting it. Max made a fake gasp from inside the cage. "OMG! You made a mark on _my _cage! I think the whitecoats should put you on a short leash, Bow-Wow."

I snorted at the name. They then rolled Max away and I curled back into my corner. I closed my eyes and fell into a rough slumber.

**Later**

BANG! I snapped open my eyes and shot up into a sitting position. An Eraser was lying on the ground, dead, in front of my cage. The door to my cage had been ripped open and the cage had been bent and twisted bigger. Without thinking, I crawled out of the cage quickly then I sprinted to the door. It slid open easily and then I rushed out to the corridor. The right way was burning and on fire with Erasers on fire and they were screaming and running about like headless turkeys. I turned on my heel and ran left.

Dad had told me not to think but to act so I sprinted through double door, turned right and ran down a corridor. I couldn't see an exit. Gosh, there wasn't even a window! Panicking slightly, I turned left and jumped down a bunch of steps then slid down a banister. I got to a fire exit and tried to open it. Sadly, it was locked. Who locks a fire exit? I turned and ran back up the steps then back into the hall. I ran down the corridor then turned right. I ran straight ahead just as one of the rooms exploded, flames missing my by an inch but the shards of glass sliced at my legs and arms. I kept running. My lungs burned for air so I took a big gulp but it didn't help. I climbed over a fallen door and ran up the stairs, hoping there would be a window.

When I got up there, I opened the door to see the entire corridor in flames. _Damn it! _I slammed to door shut then ran back down the steps.

_There's got to be an exit somewhere! _Downstairs was now flooded with smoke to I took a big gulp of clean air then ran down the hall. I made a few turns before I finally managed to see a door that was open, leading to a gravel paths and green grass and freedom.

Suddenly, something grabbed my ankle and I fell flat on my face. I jerked my head around to see an Eraser gripping onto my leg and foot with its furry claws.

"Where do ya think yur goin?" it croaked then coughed violently. I kicked its face with my free foot and tried to scramble out of its grasp. Its claws travelled up my leg then suddenly sliced down, leaving an open wound with blood starting to leak out. I let out a terrified scream as the Eraser grinned with pleasure. It let out a loud growl and lunged at me but something tackled it and threw it against the wall.

A tall guy with thick blonde hair and turquoise eyes and tanned skin. He unfurled his brown and white wings then lunged at the Eraser, repeatedly punching it in its face. He then kneed it in its groin and the Eraser clawed his face. The guy punched it again, sending the Eraser's head trough the wall, breaking it instantly. The Eraser dropped dead then the guy turned to me.

"Dad!" I cried then got up and fell into his arms. Dad swept me up and embraced me.

"I heard the chopper so I came after you and followed you here!" he cried. I felt tears trickle down my face, cooling down my warm cheeks. My Dad is back!

Suddenly, something barged through the other wall. Dad swung around and I jerked my head to see who it was. At first, I couldn't see because of this large cloud of smoke and dust but then it started to clear and I could make out the silhouette of a familiar Avian American.

"Max!" I cried. Max didn't respond. She stood there, frozen, glaring at my Dad while slightly panting and her cracked knuckles clicked as she tightened her hands in fists. I frowned then looked up at Dad. He looked completely gob smacked and gasped. Then the roof started to crumble. Max jumped back while Dad grabbed me and ran for the door. A large rock of the ceiling fell onto one of my unfurled wings and I yelled out in pain but thankfully it rolled off. I tried to walk on the leg with the wound from the Eraser but Dad gripped my wrist tight and practically dragged my across the floor. I hissed as small but sharp bits of stone and tile sliced my feet and legs as they dragged across. I looked back to see if Max was alright. There was nothing but piles of dust and smoke with fire on top. Then the silhouette of two wings attached to a body came into sight and Max zoomed through the flames at an impossible speed, zoomed over to me and my Dad, swept me up then flew out the door.

"Dad!" I screamed. The top floor of the building blew up and the rest of the building crumbled underneath. I sighed as Dad swooped out of the doors at the last second with flames bursting from the doors as he flew out. Max gripped me tightly. I looked up at her and glared at her. "Let me go." I ordered.

Max grunted. "I don't think you'll be able to fly with that wing; I'll carry you." Max replied. I looked at them. My right one was perfectly normal apart from the fact the feathers were a bit ruffled but the left one was bent at an awkward angle and a few of my primary feather were gone. I sighed then tucked the okay one in.

"They feel fine." I fought.

"It may be broken. I'll take you back to my place and I'll have my mom check you out. She's a vet, you know." Max retorted. I looked back at Dad. He was far behind us but he was far from the school. Then I noticed Max was flying _really fast. _

"At least give me to my Dad to carry." I offered. Max stiffened.

"I don't trust him." she replied. "He might fly off with you and you won't get any medical attention

to that wing and your leg. If we don't get that wing fixed, you might never be able to fly."

"How?" I questioned.

"It's not in its right place. The bone needs to be put back into place and you'll have some shot

and stuff." Max answered. I glanced back at my Dad. He was a big speck in the distance.

"Can we at least slow down?" I asked. Max kept her poker face, and after thirty seconds, she

nodded then arched right in one beat of her wings. It made my stomach flip and I gripped Max's shirt

tighter. She soared incredibly fast towards Dad, shot past him then did another arch then joined his side.

I fidgeted in Max's arms then stared at Dad's beautiful face. His face had one huge purple bruise on the left cheek and a few scrapes on the forehead and chin. He had three scram marks on his right cheek and a bleeding nose.

"Hello Max." he said cheerfully and she stroked my hair. Max glided a little bit further away from Dad.

"Hello Dylan" she growled.


	5. Decisions

Chapter Four

After an hour of flying in silence, Max landed in a little cave on a cliff. She carried me in and placed me in the back. The cave was nice. It was roomy with 20 feet high walls and a little 'balcony' outside with enough room to stretch your wings then run and jump to get air borne. Dad landed and hurried inside then sat down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged my close.

"My leg hurts a bit." I mumbled glancing at the open wound with blood smeared and skin peeling around it with bruises. Some bruises appeared around my ankle as well, where the Eraser grabbed me with his tight grip. I turned to my unfolded wing and the bone still wasn't in its place; I could see the tip poking at the flesh, making a big lump. "I can't really feel any pain in my wing." I finished. I could move it a bit but I couldn't really feel it that much.

Dad gazed at my wing with a frown. "Let me click it back in for you." he said as he lent forward, his fingers stretched out and reaching for my lump.

"Don't!" Max cried. I jumped. For a moment I'd forgotten she was there. "Let Iggy do it when we get to the E house."

"How is Iggy? And the others?" Dad asked.

"Fine, not that's any of your business, Dylan. As soon as Sky gets some medical attention, you're leaving." Max growled.

"What?" I cried. I wanted to meet Max's family and see other people like me. When I grew up in Alaska, Dad was the only person I ever saw. He home-schooled me, taught me how to fly, went shopping and I wasn't allowed on any social networks (we had a few hour argument about it).

"But what if Sky can't fly?" Dad asked. I snorted. Obviously I can't.

"Sky is welcome to stay but not you." Max replied. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked. Did Dad do something wrong when he was with Max and her family?

Max opened her mouth to answer but Dad cut in. "I'm not leaving my daughter alone." Dad growled. Max raised an eyebrow.

"If you didn't leave her alone in the first place she wouldn't have ended up in that Hell hole!" Max yelled back, her cheeks starting to turn scarlet. Dad stood up with anger written over his face.

"Do I really have to talk back, Max? Just let us stay there until Sky is better and then we'll leave. No funny business. We'll leave as soon as my daughter is healed." Dad replied calmly, his eyes shining brighter than usual.

Max looked at me then at my wing and leg. She let out a sigh. "For Sky's sake." she mumbled then took a running jump off of the 'balcony'. I watched her unfurl her magnificent wings and hover by the entrance. "I'll go get some food! I'll be right back!" she called and she shot away. Dad sat back down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know Max?" I asked. Dad nodded. "How?" I asked.

"I knew her a long time ago; back before you were born. She has her own Flock as well. You'll like them if they haven't changed since I left." Dad answered. He held me close then whispered into my ear. "Get some rest. We'll leave soon."

I closed my eyes and I drifted off for fifteen minutes until Max got back with some food. Well, when I say some food, I mean like six salads with nine apple pies, three chicken burgers with Coca Colas,

six cheeseburgers with nine fries from MacDonalds. Oh. My. God. I haven't eaten in the one day and three quarters I spent at Hell. Max divided the food equally so I had two salads, three apple pies, one chicken burger and a Coca Cola, two cheeseburgers and three bags of fries. I'm in heaven!

I practically dived onto my food. Within about ten seconds, I already had wolfed down a bag of fries and some salad. My God! I love MacDonalds! The food tastes a hell of a lot better after you haven't eaten in a while. Max wasn't any better. She already had eaten one of her cheeseburgers.

"Slow down!" Dad warned. "You'll have indigestion." but me and Max just shrugged and carried on eating without manners while Dad nimbly nibbled on a chicken burger.

The fries tasted slightly salty but I loved them so much. I took a mouthful of Coca Cola to wash it down then started eating my cheeseburger. I love the onions with the ketchup and the little green thing in the middle which is like totally yummy! By the time Dad finished one of his chicken burgers, me and Max had chewed our way through a bag of fries, a cheeseburger and half a salad.

Max paused mid-way through eating one of her apple pies. She pulled out some bandages and some anti-infective spray. "This might sting." she warned and she sprayed some of the spray onto my open wound on my leg. I bit deeply into my second cheeseburger as my leg tingled and started to sting a bit. Then Max wrapped my leg with a load of bandages while Dad held my hand. "That should keep it a bit cleaner until we get to my home." Max smiled at me then returned to eating one of her apple pies. I smiled back at her to say thanks then we all continued eating.

After about an extra thirty minutes, me and Max had eaten all of our food and drank all of our Cola. Dad was finishing off his fries and had two apple pies left. Swiftly, I snatched one and took a bite. "Hey!" Dad yelled then snatched it back.

"But I'm still hungry!" I whined. I could eat Burger King out of a job! Max grinned then stood up.

"We'd best get going." She said. Dad handed me the two apple pies then picked me up bridal style and walked towards the entrance of the cave. Max took a running jump up into the air then smoothly flew away. Dad followed her closely as we joined some flying birds.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They're hawks." Dad replied. The hawks scattered and one let out a cry as if to say 'Hey! Who are those ugly looking raptors?' We stuck to Max closely as she flew really fast. Dad started panting trying to keep up. "You've gotten faster with your flying, Max!" Dad laughed. Max slowed down a little.

"It'll take us about six hours to get back to my home, not including breaks. We've got to fly quickly if we want Sky to have her wing clicked back into place." Max informed and Dad picked up speed. I munched on one of Dad's apple pies and examined the world around me. We were passing over what looked like an extremely large lake that was almost dried up. There were a few docks and people down there going for a paddle with their dogs running in and out of the water.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"That's Badwater Basin. Behind us is Death Valley." Max explained. I snorted. Perfect place for Hell to be. In Death Valley near Badwater Basin. I fed Dad the last apple pie to keep him going.

I wonder what Max's family is like? Will they like me? Will they like Dad? I looked up to his concentrated face. He's a good guy. He's my Dad.

I then slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a slumber for a while.


	6. Meet the Flock

Chapter Five

Dad slowly shook me to wake me up. I fluttered my eyes open and moaned. I had a headache, a pretty bad one too. I looked around. Dad seemed pretty tired and worn out but he kept going. He looked down at me and gave me a tired smile.

"Almost there." he said then returned to focusing on flying. Max flew closely because it was really dark; around eleven o'clock maybe. I looked down and I could see little lights of a town.

"Where's that?" I asked.

Max looked down. "From the light patterns it looks like Phoenix." Max smiled. She tucked her wings in then dived like an arrow. Dad followed. The wind tossed my hair around so I grabbed chunks of it and pulled them back to keep them from getting into Dad's face. Max then unfurled her wings and glided over a forest. She flew over the forest into a large town then she landed on the edge of the forest. Dad landed with a bump and looked around.

"This is your Mom's house!" he cried. He glared at Max. "I thought we were going to your house."

"You've forgotten my Mom is a vet. She'll be able to take care of Sky's leg and wing." Max replied. She strode up to the front door with her wings tucked tightly against her back and underneath her clothes. Dad did the same and held me tightly.

Max knocked on the door and after a few seconds, a woman around late forties with slightly wrinkled skin and a few grey hairs mixing with her brown, wavy locks. She looked kinder than Max and not so tough. She gave Max a big bear hug and I heard her mutter something. Max muttered something back then nodded towards me and Dylan. The woman gasped then suddenly looked angry for a second. Max mumbled something then the anger washed away on the woman's face. She then mumbled something back then walked back into the house. Max signalled Dad to come in and he walked up the front door then stepped inside.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. Oh my God. The smell!

"Is that smell cookies?" I blurted. I love, love, love cookies. When I was little, Dad taught me how to make them from scratch. They were a bit burned but they tasted delicious. Dad said we wouldn't make anymore because we nearly burned the house down so instead he bought me packets from the supermarket.

The woman spun around when she heard me speak. Up close I could see her warm brown eyes and her pale tan skin. She looked a little shocked but soon gave me a warm smile then nodded. "I'm Doctor Valencia Martinez but you can call me…" she paused then looked at Dylan. "Whatever you want." she finished then smiled at me. I smiled back.

Dad fidgeted then cleared his throat. "Can you have a look at Sky's leg and wing for me, Miss Martinez?" he asked politely. Doctor Martinez's face soured a bit then nodded. Dad smiled thanks.

"Lay her on the sofa while I go get my things." she said then disappeared up the stairs. Dad lay me down on the sofa then gently extended my broken wing. Max appeared from an archway, holding a big batch of cookies and a few glasses of milk. My mouth started to drool. Max chuckled then handed me a glass of milk. I gulped it down in no time then stared at the plate of cookies.

"Careful. They're hot." she warned as she handed me five. Five cookies. Five hot, chocolate chipped, mouth-watering, Heavenly cookies. I didn't care that they burned my tongue when I scoffed them down.

"Oh my God! They're so much better than the Maryland ones!" I gasped, licking the crumbs off of my fingers. Max laughed while Dad frowned.

"You shouldn't eat so fast and don't lick your fingers. Its rude." he scolded. I shrugged and continued licking. Dr. Martinez reappeared with a first aid box. She sat on the stool next to me then felt my broken wing.

"I'll have Iggy do that. Thank God it isn't broken at the connection from your wing to your back otherwise you might not ever be able to fly again." She sighed thankfully. "These bones in your wings will heal incredibly quickly and then add the fact you heal quicker than normal people, about a week and you'll be fine." She smiled. Dad let out a sigh of relief.

Dr. Martinez then unwrapped my bandages around my leg and gasped at the wound. It had pus bursting out of it now. She examined it then threw away the bandages. Dr. Martinez then rubbed some numbing cream around it then injected a needle into the cut. "This will help you muscles recover quicker." she mumbled.

"What's wrong with her muscles?" Dad asked worried.

"The cut has ripped your first layer of muscles and it'll take longer to heal than a broken wing." Dr. Martinez replied. "You have two layers of muscle in your body. The first layer acts like a protection layer to your second layer. They both have to work otherwise you won't be able jump up into the air the get flying or so you can jump from the highest branch of a tree to the ground." She explained as she sprayed some anti-infective spray onto my cut then wiped it with a baby wipe and covered it up with like a sheet of cotton wool sell taped down then she wrapped it up tightly with clean bandages. "You won't be able to walk straight away. It'll take about a week until you can walk on it again. Then you'll be able to go flying. In about three weeks, you'll be fully healed."

I smiled thankfully at her and let out a sigh. "So I'll be here for three weeks?" I asked. Dr. Martinez nodded. One week for my wing to heal and for me to be able to walk again then two weeks to get fully healed.

"Where's Max?" Dad asked looking around. I looked too. Max had practically disappeared into thin air.

"She's probably gone to phone her home to tell everyone she's okay and to get Iggy down here to sort out you wing." Dr. Martinez guessed. She handed me another cookie then got up.

"Thanks for sorting out my leg, Dr. Martinez. Oh, and for the cookies. They're heaven!" I thanked. Dr. Martinez laughed then ruffled my hair.

Max came back about ten minutes later with a large smile on her face. "The Flock will be down here in about ten minutes and Iggy will help get your wing back into place." She smiled. I let out a thankful sigh. Not long then.

I bit into the cookie and chewed it slowly to taste every bit of it. Dad started to smooth my feathers with his large hands. "So how is the Flock, Max?" He asked. Max shot him a look.

"You'll see when they get here." She replied.

After about seven more minutes, there was a knock at the door. Dr. Martinez rushed to the door and opened it and in poured a large group of people.

"Max!" cried a tall, olive-skinned, dark haired and eyed, nearly thirty old man as he rushed towards Max and swooped her up into a hug. Dad's eyes widened and he suddenly looked uncomfortable. Behind the man toddled two five year old kids. The girl, who had long, wavy black hair and dark eyes, rushed over to Max and wrapped her arms around her legs. The other kid, a boy with blonde-brown hair and soft brown eyes, followed and hugged the other leg. Max broke apart from the man, bent down then picked up the two kids. They had a large 'family hug'. I smiled as I saw the two kids peck Max's cheeks and the man romantically kiss Max's mouth. The man shifted away from Max and faced me and my Dad.

His face turned dark and shadowed as his sight fixed on Dad. "Dylan." He mumbled.

Dad swallowed. "Hi Fang." he replied dully. The man, Fang, let his sight drop onto me. His face softened slightly as he saw me.

"Sky, Dylan." Max called. I glanced at Max. "This is Raven and Samson, my kids." Max introduced. Raven smiled broadly at me while Samson tilted his head left. He snapped it back into place then gave me a little wave and turned his head shyly. I giggled. They're so darn cute.

"I'm Iggy." Came a voice. I snapped my head around to see a really tall guy around the same age as Max and Fang but with strawberry blonde hair that was spiked up, looking as if he had stuck his wet finger into an active socket. He wore thick glasses in front of pale blue eyes and had a thin golden wire through one of his ears. His arm was around a pregnant woman, a bit younger than Iggy, who looked like a younger version Dr. Martinez. She had long, wavy brown hair and gentle brown eyes. She wore a golden necklace with the name 'Ella' at the end.

"Iggy?" Dr. Martinez called. I clicked off my thoughts. "Could you put Sky's bone back into place, please?" she asked.

"No prob." Iggy replied then moved around and bumped his knee on the coffee table. Iggy chuckled then smirked. "You've moved the table slightly right." He noticed.

"Sorry Iggy." Dr. Martinez apologized then dragged it back over. Iggy bent down and waved his hands around for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know where your wing is." he smirked.

I frowned. "Why not?" I asked. Iggy's smirk vanished.

"Because I'm blind." he replied bluntly. I gasped.

"Sorry." I apologized. Iggy shrugged.

"S'okay." he smiled then reached out again to try and feel my wing. I softly grabbed his wrist then guided it to my convert feathers. "Ahh." he grinned then his hands swiftly stroked my feathers. I shuddered at the tickly feeling. Iggy found the broken bone then wiggled it a bit then -pop! - I felt it click back into place with no sweat. Like lightning, I felt pain shoot through my nerves and I let out a little cry. I bit my lip from trying not to cry so hard it started to bleed. Dr. Martinez moved swiftly and injected something into the vein around my bone. The pain faded and I let out a sigh.

"Try and tuck in your wing for me, Sky." Dr. Martinez asked. Gingerly, I shook my wing slightly to get the feeling back into it. I felt the numbness wash away and I rustled my feathers. Carefully, I moved my wing and sat up then slowly tucked in my wing. I pressed it as tightly as it would against my spine. It felt really tender but tightly in place. Not fixed and not good enough to fly. Damn.

"It's cool." I smiled. Dad let out a sigh of relief then grinned. "Thanks Iggy." I thanked.

"No prob." He smirked then he got back up and moved back to Ella. I smiled at Dr. Martinez and then I sat up straight to see the others.

"I'm Ella. I'm Max's sister." Ella said proudly. I smiled back and let my sight drift down to her large abdomen. Ella put her hand protectively onto the side. "Six months and growing." she giggled. I grinned.

"Congratulations." I grinned. Iggy smirked and Ella nodded.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"I'm Fang, Max's husband." Fang introduced himself. He looked back at Dad with a hard expression then swung his arm around Max, who was still holding the twins.

"I'm Nudge! My real name is Monique and sometimes I go by the name of Krystal or Tiffany Krystal or-" Nudge was cut off by a twenty year old guy who put his hand over her mouth. Nudge looked around twenty five or four with corkscrew brown hair and mocha coloured skin. She has big brown eyes and obviously is a motor mouth.

"We call it Nudge Channel when Nudge is awake. All Nudge, all the time." the blonde guy smirked. "I'm Gazzy. Short for the Gasman. The Gasman." The Gasman has spiky blonde hair with innocent blue eyes.

I frowned. "Why are you called the Gasman?" I asked. Everyone around me started to scream 'No!' and waving their hands while the twins sighed and held their noses. . A foul stench and yellow-green cloud filled the room. I let out surprised shriek and lay on the sofa helpless as everyone else, apart from Gazzy, ran out of the room in an attempt to get to fresh air. Gazzy cackled and rolled across the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks and he held his sides.

"Sorry I asked. " I wheezed. I unfurled my good wing and flapped it frantically to keep the cloud away from me. I took in a gulp of clean air and held my nose. Then Dr. Martinez and Nudge barged through the door, armed with air fresheners and towels tied around their mouth and nose. They opened every window and sprayed air freshener here and there. The twins and Max jumped down the stairs with the twins holding hand held fans while Max plugged in a large one and switched it on.

"Nice one, Gaz!" came a feminine voice. Emerging from the stair case was an eighteen, nearly nineteen, year old girl with long, curly, golden hair and large innocent eyes like the Gasman. She looked over at me and smiled sweetly. "I'm Angel." she said. Her face turned back into disgust and she held her nose. "I can't believe he's my older brother!" she gasped, her voice different with her nose closed up.

"You and the Gasman are related?" I squeaked. Angel nodded then barged back up the stairs. I leaned back and then tucked my good wing back in. I can't believe Dad never told me about these people. They make me feel like I'm a part of some huge family and I've only known then for, like, one minuet. Why on Earth would Dad want to leave such great people?

"He had broccoli, didn't he?" wheezed a voice. I jumped slightly and looked around. I never heard someone talk like that, unless the Gasman's stench has faltered their voice.

From the other side of the room, the Gasman laughed. "Nope, I had tacos!" Then grinned like a maniac.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" the voice cried. I frowned then looked over to the Gasman confused.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Total." Gasman replied.

I frowned. "Who's Total?" I asked. A coal black, Scottish terrier jumped up next to me.

"I'm Total." he introduced. My eyes widened.

"I didn't know dogs could talk!" I gasped. Total frowned fiercely.

"Oh yes! Just because I'm a canine means that I'm not allowed to talk! Or fly! I should just act like every other dog and eat food off the floor and sleep on a towel in the kitchen. Because I'm a dog means that I'm not allowed to have three foot wings or can't jump twenty feet in the air!" He growled.

I blinked, completely taken back. Gee, this dog is sensitive! "Sorry if I offended you!" I snapped back. Total's black eyes glittered. He huffed as jumped back onto the floor.

"Total! Be nice!" Angel scolded as she gingerly entered the lounge again. Total strutted away into the kitchen and Angel sat at my feet. "Sorry about Total. He can be sensitive sometimes. He's gotten a lot grumpier since Alkia, his ex-wife, left him for a Siberian Husky." she explained.

"Poor Total." I sighed. Angel nodded.

**AN: Hello viewers! Firstly, thank you to all who have reviewed (you know who you are). Secondly, I need you're help. Due to the fact I live in Wales, I don't know anything about shops in America. I need a couple of shops that are commonly seen in Malls for a future chapter in the works. Over here, we have shops like WHSmith and New Look but I have no clue if you have them in America or if it's just a British or Europeon shop. **

**THANX xxx**


	7. The New E House

Chapter Six

"Can we stay over, Max?" Angel asked, blinking her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's up to Mom." Max replied as she sat at my feet, cradling Samson. Raven was sitting on the arm by my head and staring at my wings, which were spread out a bit to let the muscles relax. Nudge was sitting on her stomach on the floor with her wings stretched widely. I admired the fawn and russet feathers. Ella was sitting on the other couch with Iggy and Angel was sitting in the floor next to the arm with her white wings unfurled a bit. Fang stood behind Max with his black wings unfurled too and Dad stood behind me, looking uncomfortable. The Gasman sat next to Dr. Martinez with Total on his lap.

"I don't know, Angel. I've got work in the morning." Dr. Martinez sighed. She took a sip of her tea then looked at Angel.

"Please, Val? We won't be noisy or anything. I'm just tired from the flight over here." Nudge pleased. Max unfurled her wings then gently cocooned her and Samson with them to keep him warm. Dr. Martinez thought.

"Well, it would save a flight and Dylan carrying Sky." she thought. She twirled one of her brown locks with her finger then let out a defeated sigh. "Okay but you've got to keep quiet." she warned. Nudge and Angel let out a victorious whoop.

Dr. Martinez then asked us all if we wanted tea, coffee, hot chocolate or juice. Iggy, Max, Dad and Fang wanted tea while everyone else wanted hot chocolate. Angel and the Gasman went to help her.

"You've got pretty wings." Raven commented. Her voice sounded sweet and innocent.

"Thanks!" I replied with a broad smile. Raven grinned. "I bet yours are pretty too."

Raven unfurled her five nearly six foot wings. They were beautiful. She had black marginal coverts and alulas with dark brown converts with little speckled black dots. Her primary and secondary feathers were ivory, like Max's converts. "They're brilliant!" I gasped. They matched Raven perfectly.

"What about my wings?" whined Samson. I spun my head around to see him sitting on his knees on Max's lap with his five foot wings stretched widely. His marginal converts and alulas were black like Raven's but his converts were ivory and then his primary and secondary feathers were a strong brown. He flapped then gently and rustled his feathers.

"They're brilliant too." I smiled back. Samson gave me a toothy grin before shyly cuddling back up to Max. Angel came in carrying two packets of cookies and then Dr. Martinez and Gazzy behind her with the mugs of tea and hot chocolate. I blew on mine to cool it down then took a sip. Raven placed hers on the coffee table and drank it through a straw straight away.

"Wouldn't your tongue get burned?" Dad asked softly. Raven stopped drinking then looked him right in the eye.

"A burning tongue is like junk e-mail. As soon as it gets into your inbox, delete it." she replied then went back to her hot chocolate. I grinned.

"Yeah Dad." I snorted then took a gulp of my drink. Raven handed me a few cookies to dunk in.

"So where'd you go when you left?" The Gasman asked. Dad slurped his tea then answered.

"Alaska." he replied. Gasman nodded.

"Who's Sky's mother? Where did you meet her? Did she have wings too? Did she know about the wings? Did you two get married? Was it, like, a-HMP!" Nudge blabbed until Angel smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Um…" I don't know anything about my Mom. Dad has never mentioned her. I try to pick it up but he just changed the subject.

"She died." Dad said. His jaw clenched and he stared down at the floor. "A long time ago."

That hurt. I kind of hoped my Mom was still alive and would come back to us one day. I remember drawing pictures of us when I was young. Nothing artistic, just a sitck figure of me, Dad and a mysterious woman just outside our old hut in Alsaka. Dad burned some when I was older but I kept oone under a loose floorboard in my room. I always hoped that she would just visit for one hour but now that she's dead, well…

"I'm sorry, Dylan." Fang apologized then tapped Dad's shoulder with respect. Dad looked up gave him a weak smile.

I dunked my cookie into my hot chocolate then took a bite. The taste was sensational. The chocolate chips practically melted when they entered you mouth.

After ten minutes, all the cookies were gone *sigh* and all the hot chocolate/tea drank. Dr. Martinez stood up and turned to us all. "Ella and Iggy can sleep upstairs in Ella's old room, all the guys upstairs and all the girls down here. I'll be sleeping in my room." she declared.

Everyone muttered their agrees then slugged off to their sleeping spots. Max brought me a thick quilt and wrapped me up and laid my head on a soft pillow. Before Nudge could babble on about how itchy her quilt was, I bumped off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Nudge was shaking my shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up! We've got waffles!" She cried. I sleepily opened my eyes. Nudge was shaking with excitement and bit into a plain waffle. "Mhea sooooo gwood!" She spoke with her mouth full. I laughed then sat up a bit. I felt my broken wing. It was still tender but slightly better than last night.

"What time is it?" I asked before letting out a loud and long yawn. Total, who was curled upon my lap, mumbled half past nine. Total stood up and unfurled his three foot wings. All black with tips of deep brown. "Nice wings, Total." I commented.

Total looked up at me with his shiny, midnight eyes. "Thanks." He mumbled and yawned. "Sorry for being grouchy last night. I had a bad day." He apologized.

"It's okay." I replied then scratched him between the wings. He chuckled with pleasure then jumped off me and trotted into the kitchen for breakfast. As he walked through the arch, Max came into the room, carrying a plate of waffles and a mug of milk.

"Do want syrup or strawberries or just plain?" She asked, placing the mug of milk on the caster on the table next to me.

"Just plain, thanks." I replied and Max handed me the waffles. I dug in and gulped down my milk. Dad came in and started massaging my shoulders.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Awesome. My wing's a bit tender tough." I replied before biting into my fourth waffle. Dad chuckled then dropped a kiss onto my head. I need to brush my hair; the locks are like rats tails. I finished my waffles and my milk and let out a relaxed sigh. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

Iggy, who was sitting opposite me on the other couch, leaned back and rubbed his right eye. "We're off home and you and Dylan are coming with us." He said, looking right at my face but not making eye contact. "So…" He started. "Do you have any special abilities?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Besides the wings?" Iggy finished. I frowned.

"You guys have special abilities?" I asked. Iggy nodded.

"I can see when everything's white; I found that out when we went to Antarctica. And I can feel colors and identify you by feeling your skin or feathers." Iggy said. Both of my eyebrows were raised. "This sofa is leather brown, a bit like Nudge's skin tone." He said, running his fingers over the leather sofa. "And you're feathers, the downy ones at the top, are darkish brown. You're converts are white, like Angel's."

"Wow." I muttered. "What about everyone else?" I asked.

"Well, Angel hit the genetic jackpot. She can read minds (don't play poker with her, whatever you do), breathe underwater, influence people (again, look out) and talk to fish and change her appearance." Iggy explained while pointing to the kitchen with his thumb. I heard Angel giggle from there and sent me a wink.

"Max was warp drive." Iggy continued.

"Warp drive?" I asked, confused.

"She can fly at the speed of light." Iggy explained. "And breathe underwater and has this voice in her head. So does Angel."

"That's how she flew so fast." I mumbled.

"Fang can blend into the back ground if he stays completely still and evens his breathing, which isn't hard for him, and breathes underwater. Nudge can see an object's past if she touches it and can hack into computers, also she can attract metal. Gasman can mimic anything (it's a dark gift but he welds it happily) and, as you can see, when he farts he lets out this mushroom cloud. The twins inherited Max's warp drive and Raven can blend into the background, like Fang. She always wins at hide and seeks. Total talks and your Dad can see things really far and can fight like Chuck Norris. Ella doesn't have wings or any powers." Iggy said. He leaned in and rested his elbows on his knees. "So what about you?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied glumly. Iggy smirked.

"Maybe it's because you haven't had any chances to try. Maybe you can create force fields or be super strong. Like something off The Incredibles or X-Men." He chuckled. I giggled with him.

Later on, we all got ready to fly to the E house. Max locked up Dr. Martinez's home and Dad picked me up. Ella and Iggy were going to drive there in their car. We flew for a few hours, over the Arizona border and into Colorado, then into the large mountains.

The entire place was beautiful. The mountains were grey up close but from afar they looked as if they were purple and the peeks were covered with pure white snow. The ground was fields of lush green and little bitsy buttercups and forests of pine trees and a few large oaks. I saw a few little goats as we flew past and a few ranches with horses on the ground level. We flew over a few towns until we came to the E house. It was beautiful. It was shaped like an actual E but on the main bar with hanged over the edge of the cliff. The walls were made of stoning and held over the edge by sturdy wood and metal scaffolding with a few steps were you could actually walk down with a ledge to jump off. The roof was made of grey slate and the widows were all squares but were larger in some areas. There was a balcony coming from French doors from the lounge. Also, there was a wooden path coming from the back door from the lounge down the side of the cliff, forming a ledge to jump from and fly over the forest below and over to town. There was a chimney as well as double front doors and flowers such as poppies or daises. It's really pretty.

I looked up to see Dad, how was frowning. "Didn't it used to be made of wood?" He asked.

"The old E house burned down about nine years ago so we all stayed over in Arizona while Jeb started to rebuild it and we all used to help build it again. See the scaffolding? You can climb down to it via secret door in the floor for quick escapes. We also built in the steps and ledge thing so we can go down there when it's hot and drink lemonade or fly around with somewhere flat to sit instead of bumpy earth. I don't mind it but something flat is better. We built more rooms as well so there's enough room for all of us and an even bigger lounge and kitchen! Also there're three bathrooms. One's for everyone on the ground floor and two upstairs for each side. Gazzy always spends ages in there! It's really annoying and-"

"Nudge!" Gazzy, Max, Angel and Total (who was also flying) shouted. Nudge sighed then stopped talking until her cell phone started to play 'Do you like waffles?' loudly. She pulled out a Blackberry with a purple skin with vector wings and answered the call.

"Hello? Nudge here!" She called. She paused for a while before replying to her caller "Yeah, I'm a psychologist, how may I help you?"

I raised a questioning eyebrow to Max. "Nudge does over the phone psychology. It's been her job since she was twenty one." Max replied.

"Well, Mr. Hands…" Nudge started but she flew up higher so we couldn't hear her. Thankfully.

"Letting Nudge babble to someone over the phone? Is that even sensible?" I asked sarcastically. Raven glided close to me and Dad.

"It keeps her happy and those people who are feeling lonely feel happy too 'cause they have someone to talk to." Raven smiled before gently flapping her wings and floating over to her mom.

We landed and we all stepped inside. Straight away we were in to lounge. It was huge! There was a 152 inch plasma TV with Blu-ray and loads of games consoles on the wall next to the French doors to the path and opposite it was two, black leather sofas parallel to each other with a glass coffee table between them. Next to the doors to the balcony were two large bookshelves with books varying size and color sitting on the shelves. There were a few potted plants in the corners and Samson had a few small toy cars in a plastic box next to a few coloring books and crayons neatly in their box. The walls were white and the floor was like a beech. Black curtains were drawn by the doors and windows, allowing light to flood the whole room. There was a curved arch leading to the kitchen and the front door was opposite a wide but smallish staircase leading upstairs. Raven skipped over to her coloring books while Samson pulled out two of his toy cars and started driving them over the floor.

"Wow. How'd you pay for all this?" I breathed. Fang smirked.

"The Government pay us to keep stocked on food and stuff then add the money we get for our jobs and child support." He answered my question. Nudge entered the house and sighed.

"Home sweet home!" She said with a smile and she rushed upstairs. Max stepped over to the twins and grinned evilly.

"Common kids! Time to get dressed and brush your teeth!" Max declared. The twins froze for three seconds before screaming and running in different directions. Fang swiftly grabbed a running Samson gently while Max struggled to hold Raven. Dylan chuckled then looked around, not knowing where exactly to put me. Angel stepped next to us and sent us both a sweet, angelic smile.

"There's a spare room upstairs; I'll take you to it." She said and started climbing the stairs. My dad followed.

When you got to the top, you were facing the main bar of the E. There were three rooms, evenly spread from each other. From left to right, they were Max and Fang's room, the first bathroom then Ella and Iggy's room. On the top bar of the E was Nudge and Angel's rooms, both opposite each other. On the middle bar were Raven and Samson's room and Gazzy's room with the second bathroom at the end. Outside, it acts as a porch and shelter above the front door. The third and bottom bar were the two spare rooms. Dad took the one with the one wall next to Gazzy's while I took the one with the window overlooking the west side but all it showed was a bit of the cliff and then trees. As soon as Dad carried me into 'my' room, I fell in love with it. It smelt clean and fresh and like lavender. The walls were pale blue with white curtains and pale wooden furniture like the wardrobe, chest of draws ant the frame for the bed. There was also a little bedside table with a lamp with a cream lamp shade. The window was at the head of my bed. The covers on the bed were silk and white with blue stitching of little birds and flowers. It was much roomier and cleaner than my old room, which was a bit like a nest (hahahaha! Get it? I'm part bird? Nest?) .

"Do you like it?" Angel asked. I nodded.

"Good thing it wasn't small; I think I'm a bit claustrophobic after spending a few hours in a cage." I noted. Dad frowned.

"A few hours? It took me about five days just to get to California!" Dad exclaimed. "You must have been out cold for a couple!" Dad said. I shrugged.

"That's good. They could have done a lot of damage in five days if I was awake for most of them." I said. Angel nodded in agreement.

Dad lay me down on the bed and they left me to make myself comfortable and for Dad to see his room. Raven toddled in, carrying a few books and dolls. "Daddy told me to bring you these." Raven said, handing me four different books. They were all teenage books for me to read and there was also an iPod shuffle with ear plugs. "Mommy said she'll bring you the old laptop for you to use." Raven finished then held up one of her plastic dolls. They weren't' Barbie but like Disney Princess dolls.

"You want me to play dolls with you?" I asked. Raven nodded. I gulped. I hate dolls. "Must I?" I questioned. Raven nodded then handed me Cinderella. I sighed and prepared myself for torture.


End file.
